


heartache

by keity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, It's angst, M/M, angst angst angst, platonic akaken, that's all there is to tag, wait i forgot a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: "What I mean is, you two should enjoy your date together."Saying it made Kenma feel like he was swallowing acid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning that this is not the best thing i've written and idk lmao  
> but i just really wanna get this out of my to-complete list

**From: Kuro [3:46PM]  
** **» Hey, come down to the cafe. I need to tell you something.**

**To: Kuro [3:47PM **]**  
** **» Why can't you just tell me over text?  
** **» or call?**

**From: Kuro [3:48PM** **]**  
**» Just come down.  
** **» Bo and Akaashi** **are coming as well.**

Kenma sighed and put down his phone, rolling over onto his back. His hair splayed out around him like a halo. He sat up and grabbed his hoodie, hanging on the couch, and made his way to the cafe across the street that the occupants of his apartment building normally frequented. Okay, it was mainly just Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and him. Most of the apartments were occupied by small families, couples, or single people. The four of them made up half of the 'young adult students' population within the building. They had moved to these apartments because they had all been accepted into a university nearby - besides Kenma, who had just followed Kuroo and managed to get a job here.

**From: Kuro [3:52PM]**  
**» Please? I'll buy you a new game?**

**To: Kuro [3:54PM]**  
**» Where are you sitting? I can't see you.**  
**» You don't have to get me anything.**

**From: Kuro [3:54PM** **]**  
**» In the booth in the corner.  
» I'm waving at you.**

Kenma looked up and sure enough, his best friend was waving at him. He waved back and noticed that he was sitting next to a familiar black and white haired fellow. He weaved his way through the sea of tables and chairs and slipped into the seat next to Akaashi, who was sitting opposite of Bokuto.

"Good afternoon, Kenma-san," Akaashi greeted Kenma with a curt nod which Kenma returned. "So, now that we're all here…"

Kenma pulled out his PSP, resuming a game he had been playing.

"Yes, well…" Kuro glanced sideways at Bokuto, who had a stupid grin on their face. They both did. "Bo and I are dating."

Akaashi, who had been in the midst of taking a sip of his coffee, choked. Kenma himself almost got hit by an attack, his fingers frozen over the button that let him dodge.

"…Congratulations," Kenma muttered out the words. Congratulations? He sure wasn't feeling happy for them. Neither did Akaashi, for that matter. His hands were fisted under the table.

"Yes, congratulations, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. That's great news."

"Yeah, I know right?!" Bokuto exclaimed, his loud voice gaining glances from the people around them. "See, I was so scared that Kuroo wouldn't feel the same way, but then he asked me out and I was like, hell yes!"

Kuroo scoffed, his arm thrown around Bokuto's shoulders. "No, you weren't. You were a mess. God, I debated calling Akaashi for advice on what to do," Kuroo laughed. Kenma felt sick. Kuro, his Kuro, had been the one to make the first move. He looked over at Akaashi, who had paled. "Lucky I broke you out of your stupor, though. Wow, I must be an amazing kisser."

Kenma stood up quietly. "I'm going to go. I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Half of it was true, at least. Kenma felt like he was being attacked by all this information - Kuroo kissing Bokuto? And Akaashi, Kenma felt sorry for him too. He and Kenma both knew (briefly, anyways) of eachother's romantic feelings towards the two before them. It was a horrible thing, to know that the person next to you was suffering the same feeling.

"Kenma, you okay? You've probably been gaming too much."

"No, it's not that." why couldn't Kuroo see what the problem was? "I'll just go and lay down for a bit…"

"I'll go with you, Kenma-san. It's probably not best for you to go by yourself."

"Are you sure, 'Kaashi? I can take him back to our room-"

"I want Akaashi to come with me." The words left Kenma's mouth before he could think about it. He tried to soften his voice, make it less shaky, less snappy. "What I mean is, you two should enjoy your date together."

Saying it made Kenma feel like he was swallowing acid.

"Yes, Kenma-san is right. I'll take him up."

Kuroo frowned but shrugged nonetheless.

"Well… Okay then."

Kenma turned and started walking away, Akaashi bowing his head in parting before following Kenma.

The walk up to their apartment was sorrowfully quiet. It was like the quiet after a funeral, the air around them filled with a little denial of the fact that someone was gone.

When Kenma entered his room, he sat down on the couch, his feelings finally taking full effect on him.

Emotions - so many emotions - took over him. He felt like something was missing in his chest - it suddenly became a little harder to breath, and his vision blurred slightly from tears threatening to spill. He didn't like this feeling. He wanted it to stop… but he was sure it wouldn't. Not for a long, long time.

The couch tilted as Akaashi took a seat next to Kenma, placing an arm around Kenma's shoulder. Akaashi, unlike Kenma, was doing a better job at keeping it together. He gave Kenma's shoulder's a squeeze.

"Are you okay, Kenma-san?"

Kenma shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and hating himself for letting the tears fall. He felt Akaashi pull him in, hugging him. He cried. There wasn't anything more to it. Kenma cried, because he felt like he had lost something very important to him. Something - some _one_ , that he'd grown up with, was suddenly so far away.

"It hurts, Akaashi. It hurts. Nothing feels right- my chest hurts, Akaashi. I don't want to feel like this. I feel horrible - I want it to stop."

And then Akaashi lost it to, tears slowly falling and his normally beautiful face furrowing into a pain-filled expression.

"I know, Kenma. I feel it too."


End file.
